Screen Explanation
Following is an explanation of what all of the icons shown on your screen are and what they do. In t he top, left hand side of your screen it shows your level, and name. Also: Green bar indicates health points (HP). Blue bar indicates magic points(MP). For pets, the green bar is HP, and the red bar is stamina (indicates how much longer your pet can fight). If you look above your HP/MP bar, or to the right of your pets bars you will notice two little boxes with corresponding colors to the bars they are next to. For you, they are for HP and MP elixers. For pets, they are for HP elixers, and stamina crystals. These will be colored in according to how much elixer (or crystal) reserve you have left. When you use an elixer or pet stamina crystal they will automatically fill these boxes. They will be consumed automatically when the bars lose points. Tip: Elixers are great, but try not to become too dependent on them. On the bottom left hand side of the screen you will find the "Chat box". This is how you communicate in WoD. From the left to right the buttons you will find are: Channels, Guild, Team, PM. These will determine what chat is shown. World - will show what you type in a banner (orange text) Channel - shows all chats, and public chat (public chat is white text) Guild - shows guild chat only (green text) Team - shows team chat only (blue text) PM - shows only private messages (purple text) You see in this screen shot that Channel is the actual name of the channel your text will appear in. You click on the channel type box and then click Guild to use guild chat. Same with Team and PM(Private Message). If you wish to decided what channels you will and will not see Click Channels and slecet or unselect from the choices that come up. Or if you don't want to see any chat at all clcik on the red box on the top left that has the minus (-) sign. This will close the window until you wish to use it again at which point you will then reclick the red box which will have a plus (+) sign. This "Hot Bar" will be found at the bottom of your screen. This will be described from top left to right and then bottom left to right. If there is a letter following the name of an icon this indicates the hotkey that can be used to access the icon rather then by clicking the icon with the mouse. *NOTE* Not all of these may be present on your screen because some are only available upon reaching certain levels. If you can't find something that should be there don't be afraid to ask someone in the game for help or to contact the Game Managers (GM) and inform them of the problem. This is your Character/Bag© icon. "C" is clearly the hotkey. From here you can view your Inventory, what you character is wearing, cash/gold/battle points/voucher balances as well as tabs for your Souls, Faith, Skills. Each of these things will be discussed in detail.